The IBM Linear Tape File System (LTFS) is a file system for using a tape medium like a USB memory. The LTFS format was developed by IBM. Use of the LTFS format enables access to a file stored on a tape medium directly from a file-based application without using a dedicated application for a tape drive.
A system employing the LTFS format (an “LTFS system”) records data on a tape medium, including metadata, such as a file name and information on the position of the file on the tape medium, in addition to the file body. This metadata is called “index information.”